Mine
by toricatmeow
Summary: Rick and Daryl's first time.


Dary has never really cared about what other people do to get themselves off, he doesn't give a shit. Some people like it up the ass, and some don't. Daryl hasn't thought much about it, he just takes everything he sees in stride.

Until he sees rick.

He didn't necessarily mean to walk in on Rick jacking off. But once he realized what was going on, he didn't leave. So maybe they're both at fault for this.

Daryl walking in on Rick, two fingers deep and a hand around his cock. His cock looked so _heavy, _bright read and leaking pre-cum. Daryl had never been interested in guys, sure he'd made out with a few after a couple a drinks, but never anything more. But when he saw Rick panting and fucking himself on his fingers, Daryl felt as though he _had _to claim rick. He wanted to watch Rick take his cock, wanted to have him suck daryl off until his mouth is filled with cum.

Daryl stiffly strided away before Rick noticed he was watching. When he got to his 'spot'. (Atop the prison), he sat down, thinking about how he usually gets himself off. He realised, he did the same thing _over and over. _Biting his lip, he tugged his jeans down to his knees, kneeling on the hard cement. "Jesus christ, already getting off to a bad start." He muttered to himself when gravel started pushing against his knees. He closed his eyes, giving his cock a few pumps. He began thinking about Rick. Imagining he was the one tugging his cock, it was his fingers Daryl was sucking on. Daryl tentatively teased his hole with his now wet finger. When he finally got the nerve to breach his hole, he grunted. It _hurt. _He nervously started moving his finger, his hole eventually becoming accustomed to the intrusion.

The he found _the spot. _He gasped, poking at it incessantly. "Fuck, Rick." He whined out, still imaging that it was Rick. He quickly tugged his cock, trying to cum before anybody realized he was missing. When he finally did reach climax, he realised that Rick had been watching him from the guard tower. Daryl squeaked, which he would deny doing until the day he died, and quickly pulled up his trousers and got down, going off to do some of the chores he should've gotten done hours ago.

The rest of the week was spent with Daryl trying to avoid Rick, blushing the whole time whenever they absolutely had to converse. Rick would give Daryl knowing looks, causing Daryl to leave in a huff and mutter to himself, "Stupid fuckin' cop."

After about 9 days Rick couldn't let it go on anymore, when daryl was about to take a shower, after everyone else had gone to bed, Rick followed him. He watched as Daryl slowly untied his boots, taking off his shirt and pants. Rick coughed, making himself known before daryl took off his boxers.

"Christ Rick! T'a fuck are ya doin'?" Daryl swore, trying to cover himself. Rick blushed, he had had this all planned out, but now that it was actually happening his mind went blank.

"Ah, we need to talk." Rick mumbled out, trying not to stare at Daryl's crotch.

"Ain't nothin' to talk about." he mumbled quietly, turning away from Rick. Rick reached out and grasped daryl's arm, feeling him tense up.

"I know you watched me." Rick blurted out when Daryl turned to face him. He saw His eyes darken, with embarrassment or lust, Rick didn't know.

"So?" Daryl grumbled, gazing at Rick.

Rick took a deep breath, taking a step closer to daryl, their chests pressed against one another. "Why didn't you join?" He whispered out, thinking back to when he saw daryl copying his actions moments after he walked away from rick cumming. He closed his eyes, expecting to be slapped, but all he got was a shuddering breath against his lips.

Rick waited for daryl to give him a retort, but one never came. Instead he felt Daryl's cock begin to rise, just enough for Rick to know that he wanted this too. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Daryl's, threading his fingers into his hair. He tugged gently, trying to get a reaction out of Daryl.

And boy, did he get one.

Daryl pushed rick against the wall, kissing him back sloppily. It was all teeth and spit, no finesse to it, but Rick didn't care. He hadn't been _touched, _really touched in a long time. He gripped Daryl's shoulders, trying to kiss him back with just as much force.

Daryl began rolling his hips, placing his hands against Ricks hips, pressing against them with his own. "Wanted to fuck you, didn't like seeing your fingers in your ass, should'a been my fingers." Daryl panted out, biting and sucking down his jaw and throat. Rick was panting, his fingers wrapped in a death lock in Daryl's unruly hair.

Rick kissed Daryl hard, biting his bottom lip a bit. He whined high in his throat. "Too many clothes." He ground out against Daryl's lips, trying to maneuver them so he could take off his own shirt.

Daryl got impatient, Ricks fumbling fingers weren't going fast enough for his liking. He took the collar of rick's old shirt, ripping it off. He quickly got to his knees, yanking him out of his pants. "Commando?" Daryl quirked a brow, smirking as he kissed Rick's tummy as he blushed. Daryl stood up, kissing against Ricks neck. Every little pant that escaped his mouth went straight to Daryl's cock.

Daryl kissed down Rick's body, tweaking his nipples, sucking one into his mouth. He shakily took Rick's cock in his hand, it was even better in person. All bravado from before was lost, he'd never done this, he'd only touched his own before. He gazed up at Rick, looking for reassurance each time he did something new.

"Fuck, Daryl! You better not ever do this to anybody but me!" He groaned out.

Daryl couldn't decipher if that had been praise or not, he released Rick's cock. "Are you saying i'm bad at this?" He huffed.

"God dammit, no! I don't want you touching anybody else. You're _mine._" He growled out, taking Daryl's head and guiding it towards his aching cock.

Daryl nervously licked the head, taking it in his mouth and sucking harshly. He tried taking as much as he could into his mouth. He gagged, spit running down his chin. He thought he was doing something wrong, until he heard Rick's moans. Having the power to make a man like Rick, make those noises, did something to Daryl. Because he knew, only he was going to be able to do that from now on. That thought sent any blood remaining in his body to his dick. He deep throated Rick, humming and gagging around him.

Rick grabbed Daryl's hair, fucking his throat. "Holy shit, I'm gonna cum! Daryl stop!" He demanded, pulling him off before he could reach climax down daryl's throat. "I prepped myself before i came in here, i want to cum from you fucking me. It's all i've been able to think about." He blushed, mumbling this against Daryl's neck.

Daryl grinned, spitting in his hand and slicking his cock up. "Eager, weren't we?" He purred, lifting Rick up and lining his cock with the former officer's hole. 

"Don't pretend like you wer- Ah!" Rick whined out as Daryl slowly filled his hole. He winced, Daryl was much bigger than anything he'd ever had before. After a few minutes of adjusting his began trying to move his hips, wordlessly telling him to _fuck him already._

Daryl began shallowly thrusting into Rick. "'m not gonna last long." He grunted, groping Rick's ass while he pounded into him, picking up speed. Daryl closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Rick's shoulder. He felt so _perfect. _"So tight, god damn." He murmured, biting into Rick's neck to muffle the sounds.

He tried to stay quiet, but Rick had no qualms. He was panting and moaning loudly into Daryl's hair. Rick came with a cry, covering Daryl's tummy in the substance. He ran his fingers through it, bringing it to his lips, locking eyes with Daryl.

And Daryl will be damned if that wasn't the hardest he's ever cum in his life.

Daryl panted, just holding Rick close. "Join my shower?" He murmured, kissing Rick's jaw. He felt him nod. Daryl slowly slid out, gasping at the loss of the tight heat. He walked over, turning the shower on, waiting for it to get as warm as possible. He went and picked Rick up, placing him in line with the shower stream. Daryl promptly washed the tired man, giving him chaste kisses as he did so.

Once they were clean, Daryl threw his shirt on Rick's body, slipping into his boxers and walking them back to his cell. He placed rick on the cot, climbing in himself and curling into Rick's back. Daryl had no clue what the hell he was doing, but he'd figure it out as he went. Because for right now, Rick was his, and only his.


End file.
